<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the murder family ~ blood in the water [hannibal] by VeggieHomosapien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884304">the murder family ~ blood in the water [hannibal]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien'>VeggieHomosapien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss my Murder Family™</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the murder family ~ blood in the water [hannibal]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>I just want them to be alive and together and to kill people lmao is that so much to ask for 🙏</p><p>ac: R E C K L E S S<br/>
vc &amp; cc: mine and maevhacs for The Magicians<br/>
dt: Sarah ✌💕 thanks for being my hannibuddy</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/veggiehomosapien/">Find me on Instagram!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>